Random Vipers
by The Faerie Enchantress
Summary: It had been a quiet day. Then two vipers appeared out of thin air. This is the rewritten version.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is. The new and (hopefully) improved story that is Random Vipers. As always, thought, commemts and suggestioned are welcome.**

**I don't own any of the recognisable characters, if you want to use any of the others please ask.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The three vipers were surrounded by a large group of Cylon raiders. For some reason, the raiders had only disabled the vipers, leaving them floating listlessly. The three were the only survivors from the small fleet that had been there. All the other vipers, the Battlestar Olympus and the small ships, had been destroyed by the raiders not long after the dog fight began. The raiders had jumped in on the mini fleet and immediately started to destroy it, overwhelming the fleet with their numbers. Most of the vipers had been destroyed as they came out of the launch bay.

"Why don't they just kill us already?" Lt. Kiara 'Storm' Batiski growled over the radio, clearly frustrated.

"They're not killing us and you're complaining?" Lt. Helen 'Azrael' Shait turned in her seat to look out the window at her friend.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Lt. Katee 'Firefly' Batiski asked, sighing slightly; "You've known us for how many years?"

"Don't remind me," Helen smiled to herself, "but she does have a point. Why haven't they destroyed us yet?"

"Maybe they can't quite believe that they have the three of us finally cornered," Katee suggested as she looked at the line of raiders in front of her.

"No, they can't tell the difference between us, they're waiting for something," Helen stated as her viper floated close to Kiara's and just missed hitting it.

"What though?" Katee asked.

"Hell if I know," Helen shrugged, even though they couldn't see her.

"Real useful that," Katee remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, oddly enough I don't know everything," Helen replied flatly.

A few moments of silence passed and the raiders still didn't make a move on the three vipers. Suddenly the raiders then all turned and flew off in the direction they had come, leaving the vipers to continue to float idly.

"Well," Katee broke the silence, blinking in surprise, "at least we're not dead."

"But now we're trapped in our vipers and no one is going to find us," Kiara began to panic.

"Storm?" Helen called, "Storm?"

"Kiara?" Katee asked.

"What?" Kiara snapped.

"Calm down," Helen told her calmly, "we've been in worse situations before and managed to survive. We'll get out of this. I promise."

"Promise?" Kiara asked in a quiet voice.

"Promise," Helen repeated, "now take several deep breaths and calm down."

"Now what?" Katee asked as her viper almost collided with her sister's, "we're sitting ducks for anything or anyone that comes along."

"I'm workin' on it," Helen muttered.

"We're doomed!" Kiara yelled dramatically.

"I always did question your sanity," Katee smiled.

"And I always questioned why you came into the service," Helen added.

"But you guys love me anyway," Kiara stated.

"We do?" Katee questioned.

"Yes," Kiara replied emphatically, "yes you do."

"If you say so," Katee muttered before changing the subject. "So… how are we going to get out of this?"

"Work faster, work faster!" Kiara laughed.

"You're not helping," Helen told her, smiling to herself.

"Work faster, work faster," Kiara and Katee replied together.

Helen laughed and shook her head. Kiara always could find the lighter side of any situation. Silence settled over the three of them for a couple of minutes as Kiara played 'dot-to-dot' with the stars, Katee sat seeing if anything in her viper would work again and Helen sat thinking of a way out.

"So… thought of anything yet?" Kiara broke the silence; "I honestly never thought it would end this way."

"What do you mean?" Katee was sat back in her seat with her eyes closed, having given up on her viper working again.

"That the three of us would end up like this," Kiara replied, "I always thought that we'd all die old and happily married with kids."

"Life rarely is fair," Helen spoke up, "you just have to make the most of what you're given."

"It's been fun though," Kiara added, "even if we never did make it home."

"What do you think they would say if they could see us now?" Katee inquired.

Silence descended over the three of them as they all thought of the home they would never see again.

* * *

Gradually more and more of the Cylon raiders began to break off from the dog fight with the vipers. They were all heading in the same direction, crowding towards two of the vipers that had been separated from the others. The rest of the vipers began to follow the raiders, taking out as many as they could on the way. 

"Hey, what do they want with the two of you this time?"

Lt. Analyn 'Hecate' Adama smiled to herself as her brother's voice came over the radio.

"We were just our same, loveable selves," Analyn replied, "you know, we killed some Cylons, annoyed them some more, the usual. Why, want some attention?"

"I get all the attention I need," Lt. Zach 'Hermes' Adama stated.

"Really, who from?" Lt. Kayla 'Phoenix' Agathon piped up; "I've not been talking to you."

"She speaks!" Zach exclaimed.

"Just watch it mister."

Silence settled over the radio as the raiders continued to close in on the two vipers, the others continuing to destroy the raiders.

"Hey, Kay, why are we running?" Analyn inquired; "I mean, we're us and they're just… well… them."

"Err… pass?" Kayla replied; "Shall we?"

A few moments later both of the vipers had flipped over so that they were facing the oncoming raiders.

"Guys, I know you're fraking good pilots, but why are you flying backwards?"

"Trust me, we're not," Analyn's voice was laced with panic, "we're being pulled backwards; my engines have cut out. Nothing's responding."

"Why hasn't Kayla said anything? She normally has a comment for every occasion," Zach asked, "just like her bandannas."

Analyn turned and looked out the cockpit window. She saw Kayla out cold in the viper next to her.

"She's out, we're still getting pulled backwards, the raiders have stopped their pursuit," Analyn stated as she was travelling further and further away from their pursuers, "and we're going backwards faster."

"It's like they're all waiting for something to happen," Fudge stated as he continued to shoot at the raiders, "it's almost seems they planned it this way."

Everything seemed to blur as the two vipers continued in increase in speed as they were pulled backwards. The last thing Analyn remembered was hearing her brother shouting her name over the radio.

The rest of the raiders were easy pickings for the remaining vipers once Kayla and Analyn's vipers had vanished into thin air. Once the vipers had destroyed all of the raiders, they turned and began searching the area where the girls had disappeared and found absolutely nothing. After a while, they all reluctantly began to head back to Galactica.

As the last one who landed, Zach sat in his viper for a moment, thinking over what had just happened, before climbing out and looking over to the four people that were waiting for him near by. It was the usual group who came to see the three of them whenever they did something wrong; his grandfather, his parents and Kayla's father. Knowing he would have to talk to them sooner or later, he sighed and walked over to them. The five of them stood in silence for a moment.

"Where are Lieutenants Agathon and Adama?" Commander Adama asked his grandson, breaking the silence.

"Vanished," Zach replied quietly.

"What do you mean, 'vanished'?" Karl demanded; "People don't just vanish! Especially Kayla and Analyn."

"Vanished. As in gone, poof, no longer there, no where to be found, no idea how, vanished!" Zach shouted at him.

Silence settled over the entire hanger bay after Zach's outburst. Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing to find out what happened to the two girls.

"What do you know?" Lee asked calmly.

"Kayla was out cold," Zach told him quietly, looking down at the floor, "I think Analyn might have been knocked out as well. I don't know. It looked like the Cylons were planning it."

"They're tough kids, Zach," Kara spoke up, to assure herself as much as Zach; "they'll be fine and back home before you know it."

"I hope so," Zach sighed before walking away from the four of them.

"I'll go after him," Lee stated before he jogged after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The three vipers were still floating around in the debris field. Katee and Kiara had passed out a few moments ago and Helen was weakly hitting controls, trying to get them to work again. She let her arm drop and closed her eyes.

It was useless. There was nothing she could do to get her viper working again, the air in all the vipers was running out and no one was going to find them this far out. They would be lucky if anyone found them at all. Nothing short of a miracle could help them now.

"This is Hotdog of the Battlestar Galactica to the three vipers, please respond."

Now she was hallucinating someone calling in on the radio. Helen smirked and opened her eyes; she was even seeing three vipers outside. She decided to humour her hallucination.

"If you can hear me, please respond," the voice repeated.

"What kind of… call sign… is Hotdog?" Helen replied weakly.

"Who is this?" Hotdog inquired.

"Azrael… Battle… star Olympus," she replied, half hoping this was really happening, "vipers broken… others passed…"

"Hello?" Hotdog asked after a moment of silence.

No one replied.

"Galactica, this is Hotdog," Hotdog informed them; "the vipers are all piloted. One pilot was conscious a moment ago. Their vipers are disabled."

"What was the pilot's call sign?" Adama responded.

"Azrael," Hotdog replied, "from the Battlestar Olympus."

"Bring them onboard," Adama ordered.

* * *

It had taken half an hour for all three of the vipers to be brought safely onboard. The pilots had been taken out and rushed to Life Station. The three vipers had been brought in by another viper interlocking itself with one of the stricken vipers and guiding it in. The three Olympus vipers had been disentangled from the vipers that had brought them in and all six went to be fixed up.

Several hours had passed since the vipers had been brought aboard and they had all been fixed up. The three vipers from the Olympus were lined up together in a corner of the hanger bay. There seemed to have been nothing wrong with them. What shocked Chief Tyrol was that the three vipers were all Mark II, not the more recent Mark VII. The codes on the tail were also different from normal: F101989N, F101989E and S261988M. He stood for a moment admiring them. It was obvious that they had been scrapped and fixed up and extremely well. The pilot's call signs all appeared to have been painted on by hand and were all in different scripts. He smiled to himself. A lot of care had gone into these three vipers; he couldn't wait to talk to the pilots. He smile faded slightly… if they survived. He shook his head. They had managed to survive the attack and several hours stranded in their vipers, they'd be fine. Chief turned and went back to the rest of the work he had to do, frequently looking over at the three vipers in the corner.

* * *

Commander Adama and President Roslin walked into Life Station and went over to where the three pilots were all lying, half-reclining and linked up to various machines that were monitoring them. Doctor Cottle looked up and walked over to stand next to them.

"How are they?" Roslin broke the silence.

"They should be alright," Cottle told them, "give them a while they'll wake up."

"What then?"

"Depends," Cottle put his hands in his pockets, "they should be alright but it's all dependent on what they're like when they wake."

"When will they wake?" Adama turned to look at the doctor.

"Couple of days, maybe longer," Cottle shrugged, "I don't know how long they were stuck in their vipers for, or how long they were unconscious for."

"Probably a couple of hours," Adama stated.

"Who are they?" Roslin looked at the three of them; "They look like they're related."

"Two of them are sisters, the third isn't related as far as I know, just looks it," Cottle indicated the pilot in the middle and the one of her left, "they're call signs are Storm and Firefly. Third is called Azrael."

"Let me know when they wake. Madam President, are you coming?" Adama turned to look at her.

"I'd like to stay for a while, if that's possible," Roslin turned to look at Cottle.

"If you want," he shrugged before walking away from the two of them.

"Madam President," Adama bowed his head slightly before leaving Life Station.

Roslin looked at all the pilots before pulling up a chair and sitting in between the two sisters. She looked over to the third pilot, who stirred for a moment, before settling down again.

* * *

It had been a quiet day on Galactica and so far there had been no attacks of any kind and everything seemed to be running smoothly. The three pilots had been in Life Station for a week and they had yet to wake up.

"Sir, I just picked up two contacts that weren't there a moment ago."

"What are they?"

"Galactica, this is Hot Dog, two vipers just appeared out of nowhere in front of us," Hot Dog stated over the radio, "please advise."

"Why is it you always come across vipers in the middle of no where?" Cat asked Hotdog.

"It's happened twice," he replied.

"Hold on for a moment," Adama turned to Dee, "hail them."

"Unidentified vipers, this is the Battlestar Galactica, identify yourselves."

Silence settled over CIC as everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and waited for a reply.

"This is why I fraking hate vipers," a female voice replied.

"Who is this?" Adama asked.

"Who is this?" a second female voice replied; "And why fly a viper if you hate them so much?"

"Not my fault there are no competent pilots," the first voice stated, "everyone knows raptors are they way to go."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"Okay I will."

Adama nodded to Dee and the radio to the two vipers was cut.

"Bring them in. Use force only if necessary."

Commander Adama turned and started out CIC with Colonel Tigh close behind, heading down to the hanger.

* * *

When the two of them arrived, armed marines were stationed around the two vipers, their weapons aimed at the cockpits.

"Where are the pilots?" Adama asked as the two of them went over.

"They're still in the cockpits," a marine replied, "said they'd wait until you arrived, sir."

Several marines moved closer to the vipers as the two pilots slowly descended down the ladders. Once they'd reached the bottom, they looked at each other for a moment before removing their helmets.

Adama stepped forward and looked at the two of them. He froze when he saw the girl on the left. She looked exactly like a younger version of Kara with the same blonde hair. The other had curled hair which was dark brown which was held back by a red bandanna.

"Who are the two of you?" he demanded.

"It's a long story," the girl wearing the bandanna replied.

"You're at gunpoint, it would be in your best interests to answer the question," Tigh stated as he came forward to stand next to Adama.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm Lt. Agathon," the girl with the bandanna replied.

"And I'm Lt. Adama," the other girl stated.

Silence settled over the hanger bay at the second girl's statement before murmurs erupted.

"Sir," one of the deck hands came over and spoke to him quietly, "Doctor Cottle just called down; he wants to see you, sir."

"Take them to the brig," Adama ordered before he turned and left.

Tigh turned to Chief. "Check their ships over and report anything you find. Then put them over with the three from the Olympus."

The two girls looked at each other and then over to the corner where there were three vipers were and smiled at each other.

"Yes sir," Chief replied.

Everyone watched as the two girls were cuffed and led out of the hanger bay, towards the brig.

"Alright, shows over!" Chief yelled.

After a moment everyone began to disperse and get back to what they were doing before.

* * *

The two of them walked into their separate cells and turned to look at the guards as the doors were slammed shut and locked. Analyn sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning against the end of the bed. She looked over and saw Kayla laying the wrong way round on the bed in her cell.

"So…" Kayla looked over, "how long before they decide we're worth talking to?"

"After what I said, not all that long," Analyn smiled slightly, "wonder how Zach's coping."

"Probably not very well, he can't seem to handle not knowing if either of us are okay all the time," Kayla replied.

Analyn went to say something but stopped. Kayla turned to look at her friend. Analyn smiled slightly.

"Just thinking about Auntie Helen, and if she'll come here with the other two or not yet," Analyn told her.

"Hope so," Kayla grinned, "it'll be good to see them. When do they wake up?"

"Soon, I think," Analyn replied.

**TBC**

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? All Welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Commander Adama walked into Life Station and went over to where Doctor Cottle was standing by one of the three pilots. He could see President Roslin sitting on a chair next to the pilot.

"Ah, Commander," Cottle turned to him, "this is the first pilot to wake up. Lieutenant Katee 'Firefly' Batiski."

Adama turned to the pilot to see the pilot was sitting up more than the other two were. Some of the machines had also been detached from her.

"Commander," Katee bowed her head slightly.

"Lieutenant, it's good to see you awake," Adama told her.

"She was just about to tell us what happened," Roslin told him.

"Then go a head," Adama turned back to look at the lieutenant.

"The Battlestar Olympus had several other small ships with it," Katee explained; "we had just jumped in when a large group of raiders did the same. The three of us were some of the first vipers to be launched. The raiders overwhelmed us with sheer numbers."

"What happened to the ships?" Roslin inquired.

"They were destroyed, ma'am, they only disabled our vipers, formed a circle around us and then left a few moments later. We were left floating there," Katee replied.

"The CAP found you a week ago. You were brought onboard and have been in here since," Adama told her.

"How are the other two?"

"They've yet to wake up, but they should wake soon," Cottle explained, "if everything is alright you'll be able to leave in a few days."

"To do what?"

"You're all welcome to join the crew of the Galactica," Adama stated.

"Where are you heading?" Katee asked after a moment of silence.

"What makes you say that?" Roslin spoke up.

"Surely you can't be heading just anywhere," Katee looked around at all of them.

"We're heading to the thirteenth colony," Roslin explained.

"Earth," Katee muttered to herself, a small smile appearing on her face, "how are our vipers?"

"Deck Chief Tyrol has fixed all three of them up," Adama stated.

"Can I see them?"

"Why…" Roslin began.

"We're fussy about the care our vipers get," Katee shrugged, "they're our own so…"

"You own them?" Roslin looked confused.

"We all preferred the two to the seven, paper pushers wouldn't give us two's so we went and got our own and restored them," a raspy voice spoke up.

They all turned to see Kiara was awake and looking over at them, smiling slightly. Cottle went over and checked her over.

"You with us now?" Katee asked her sister.

"Apparently," Kiara replied, shrugging slightly, "vipers?"

"Deck Chief Tyrol has fixed them," Katee replied

"Checked them over yet?"

"Just asking," Katee turned at Cottle, "permission would be nice but it is not a necessity."

"You sound like Starbuck," Cottle shook his head, "you can go down, check them over and come straight back and you'll go in a wheel chair."

* * *

As Katee was pushed onto the deck by one of the nurses everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Silence descended over the hanger bay. Katee sighed and looked around the hanger for the three vipers. Tyrol put down the spanner and wiped his hands on a rag before heading over to the arrivals. 

"I'm Deck Chief Tyrol," he told the pilot.

"Lieutenant Katee 'Firefly' Batiski," Katee replied, "come to check on you're work on our vipers."

Tyrol looked around and everyone slowly started getting back to work, some still paying attention to the pilot.

"I have some questions, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Katee shrugged, "where are they?"

"Over here," Tyrol stated before leading them over to the corner where the vipers were.

Katee slowly got up from the wheelchair and hobbled over to her viper. She put her hand against it and smiled to herself.

"You done good," she stated.

"Thank you," Tyrol replied, "we've been using the two's since the Cylons can't interfere with the systems."

"You said you had questions?" Katee asked as she slowly walked around to the other two, leaning against the vipers for support.

The nurse followed close behind her and Tyrol stuck close to her as well.

"For starters, how did you get them?"

"Fixed them up, none of us liked the seven's."

"Painting?"

"Helen."

"Who?"

"Azrael," Katee explained as she moved from her sisters onto Helen's viper.

"Tail codes?"

"They're significant to us."

"How come the codes were accepted?"

"We own them, restored them from scrap, plus," she turned to look at him, "we're special."

She finished quickly checking over Helen's viper and started to wobble slightly on her feet. The nurse stepped forward to keep her upright and Tyrol quickly got the wheelchair. They put Katee back in the chair and she sat with her eyes closed for a moment.

"Lieutenant?" the nurse asked her.

"Dizzy," she muttered as she slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

The hatch to the hack opened and Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama walked in. The guard on duty left and Lee looked at the two girls. Both were now sitting up and looking back at him. 

"I'm Captain Adama," he told them, "what are your names?"

"I'm Lt. Adama," Analyn sighed, "and that's Lt. Agathon. Better known as Hecate and Phoenix."

"Who wants to come first?" Lee looked between the two of them.

"Don't even think of it," Kayla hissed at Analyn as she walked over to the bars that faced her friend.

"Why not?" Analyn looked slightly confused as she mimicked her friend's pose.

"It's not right."

"So why don't we sort it out?"

"You're beginning to annoy me, Adama," Kayla stated.

"Funnily enough the world does not revolve around you!" Analyn snapped.

"I know!" Kayla shouted; "When are you going to realise?"

"Realise what?"

"This isn't right!"

Silence descended over the room. Lee looked between the two girls.

"I'll come," Analyn stated, not looking away from Kayla, "my name's Analyn."

Kayla growled and kicked the bars before turning her back on Analyn and siding down to sit on the floor. Analyn sighed and walked over to the cell door. Lee opened the door and led Analyn out of the brig.

* * *

Lee led Analyn into Life Station and over to the bed where Cottle was waiting. Analyn paused and looked over and say the three pilots. The two sisters were sitting up and talking to each other while the third pilot was still unconscious. 

"Take a seat miss," Cottle motioned to the bed.

Analyn did so, still looking over to the three.

"Do you know those three?" Lee asked as Cottle began checking Analyn over.

"Could say that, they're kinda my aunts," Analyn replied, "but they're not related by blood."

Silence settled over the three of them for several minutes while Cottle worked.

"What is Phoenix's problem?" Lee broke the silence.

"She's slightly paranoid," Analyn explained as Cottle finished his prodding and poking, "doesn't really trust people much."

"What happened?"

"It's a long, long story."

"We've got time."

"Trust me, we haven't."

"Test should be done in a couple of hours," Cottle stated as he walked away with a vial of blood.

Analyn turned and looked at Lee, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Don't worry, it's just a routine check," Lee assured her.

Analyn shook her head slightly as various thoughts of how Kayla would kill her ran through her head. Now they would find out.

"Who's the blonde?" Katee asked.

Kiara turned and looked at the blonde and Cottle got her to sit on one of the beds.

"No idea," Kiara shrugged, "when's Helen gonna wake?"

"Soon, I hope," Katee looked over at their friend and visibly jumped when she saw a pair of eyes looking back at her; "don't do that!"

Helen chuckled slightly. Cottle stopped what he was doing and immediately came over to check her over. She weakly battered his hands away.

"Stop it," Cottle ordered.

Helen glared at him and allowed him to finish what he was doing. He unhooked some of the machines and sat her up slightly on her bed.

"Nice of you to join us," Katee grinned.

Kiara slowly got up and waddled over the short distance to Helen's bed and hugged her. After a few minutes she hadn't moved.

"You can let go now," Helen's voice was hoarse.

"I'm stuck," Kiara's muffled voice replied.

The three of them started laughing quietly. Cottle shook his head and helped Kiara to stand up again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I updated but bear with me. I actually have several more chapters written but i'm not going to put them up unil I've at least finished the chapter I'm working on now (waiting for a friend to get back to me).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I am still alive. I know it's been AGES since I've done, well, pretty much anything on but now the time for a change. Here's chapter 4 and the rest should be following sooner rather than later. If SOMEONE will hurry up. You know who you are.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Zach ignored the fact he'd just left everyone standing in the hanger bay, he just wanted to get away from everyone. He sat down on the chair in this office and rested his head against his hands. A few moments later the door slowly opened and Lee came in.

"You okay?"

Zach slowly raised his head to look at him. "You really need to ask that?"

"Sometimes," Lee sat down on one of the other chairs.

"Why are you here?"

"See if you want to talk."

"Analyn's the one who talks."

"Want to try anyway?"

"What is there to talk about?" Zach sighed as he sat back; "We have no idea what happened, why it happened, or even if they're still alive."

"Zach, they're alive."

"You don't know that! They could both be dead!"

"You don't know…" Lee began.

"Neither do you!" Zach shouted.

He covered his face with his hands for a few moments as silence reigned over the room.

"Feel better?"

"Not really," Zach looked up, "now what?"

"Carry on while we try to figure out what happened and how to get them back."

"What if I don't want to carry on, pretending they're going to turn up at any minute?"

"When did you become such a pessimist?" Lee asked.

"When did you become such an optimist?" Zach shot back.

"I never said 'pretend they're going to show up', you just need to keep yourself occupied."

"Wonder where I get that from," Zach muttered.

"You know where to find me," Lee stood up and quietly left.

* * *

"Sir?" Lieutenant Karl Agathon asked, clearly confused; "You want me to talk to her?"

"Yes," Adama replied.

Karl turned and looked at the hatch that led to the brig. Adama had called him down there and asked him to try to talk to the second person.

"Alright," Karl shrugged, "just don't expect miracles."

Adama smiled slightly and moved back. Karl turned and opened the door and headed inside, shutting the door behind him.

Kayla was sitting leaning against the wall that was next to the bars of her cell. She turned her head to see who had come in. Kayla sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments. Why him? After a few moments she sat up and lent against the wall. He walked over and sat down on the other side of the bars next to her.

"Been asked to talk to you," Karl stated, looking straight ahead.

"Well that's a shocker," Kayla muttered.

"So… how are you an Agathon?" Karl broke the silence that had settled, turning to look at her.

"It's a long story. I'm an Agathon the same way that Analyn's an Adama," Kayla explained, "we just are."

"Not very talkative, are you?"

"So?" she shrugged.

"Seriously though, how are you an Agathon?" Karl asked her.

Kayla sighed. "You really wanna know, don't you?"

"Yep. It's why I keep asking."

"Give up now, I'm not telling you."

"Is that because you won't, or you can't?"

"Yes," Kayla replied immediately.

Karl smiled slightly and shook his head. He turned to face her. "Wanna come?"

"Where?"

"Life Station. Even though you won't admit it, you're in pain."

"How can you tell?"

"You're an Agathon," he replied standing up, "so… coming?"

Silence settled over them as Kayla looked at him. She slowly nodded and got up. Karl smiled and opened the door before the two of them began walking towards sick bay. After a few steps Kayla began to sway slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" Karl put his hand on her shoulder.

She went to answer but instead her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards. Karl managed to catch her before she hit the floor. He quickly picked up her up and continued on to the Life Station.

When Karl arrived the occupants looked over. Analyn quickly stood up and went and stood next to the bed Karl had put Kayla on.

"What happened?" she asked immediately, checking Kayla over.

"We were walking and she passed out," Karl explained.

"Where were you going?" Lee inquired.

"Here."

"I'll go get Cottle," Karl stated as he back to leave.

"Don't bother," Analyn told her, "Kay just needs to sleep. She's been running twenty-four hours for the last couple of days. I'm surprised she didn't crash sooner."

"How do you know?" Lee turned to her.

"Happened before," Analyn motioned to Kayla, "see, she'll be fine after some rest."

Kayla had rolled onto her side facing Analyn and was curled up. Analyn smiled to herself as she removed Kayla's shoes and placed the blanket from the bed next to her over her friend.

"How many times before?" Karl asked as he watched Kayla sleep.

"Several."

"You said 'Kay'," Lee suddenly stated.

Analyn sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Her name is Kayla. Most people call her Kay or Phoenix though."

Karl sat on the bed behind him and Lee and Analyn sat on the bed on the other side of Kayla.

"So… she do this often?" Karl turned to Analyn.

"When she wants to avoid people, right now she's been avoiding my brother," Analyn explained, smiling slightly, "they had a fight."

"Wanna elaborate?" Lee turned to her.

"Nope."

"What can you tell us about where you're from?"

"We live on an old ship," Analyn paused for a moment, "my brother is dating my best friend, and it's really not all that different from life round here."

"So where are you from?"

"I…" Analyn sighed, "Kay can best explain that."

"Why can't you?"

"I know where, just not how."

"How what?"

"Just wait for Kay to wake up."

"Analyn…"

"Please, just wait for Kay to wake up."

"So…" Karl spoke up, "why do you look so much like Starbuck, it's beginning to bug me."

Analyn grinned. "Three guesses."

"You're a clone."

"No."

"You're somehow related to her."

"Yep."

"How?"

"Not saying."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"But why?"

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"But…"

"No buts."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Adama looked up at Dr. Cottle briefly and then back at the results in his hands.

It had been several hours since the girls had first appeared, and now the results of Analyn's blood test were saying something very interesting.

"There's no mistake. Analyn Adama is their daughter," Cottle told him, "if my theory is correct, Lt. Agathon will be the other girl's father."

"Where are they now?" Adam asked as he stood up.

"Both girls are in sickbay with Apollo and Helo watching them."

"Both?"

"Kayla Agathon passed out from exhaustion earlier. She'll be fine after some rest."

"Has anyone else seen these?"

"No. I brought them straight here after I saw them."

**TBC**

**Thoughts and opinions as always are welcome.**


End file.
